darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
Dracula 'is a Evil Hero in Dark Deeds. He is a strong all-round evil that starts at level 4. Dracula can secure early farmer kills easily if played well. His player minions are widely viewed to be one of the most fun and unique. Dracula requires blood to survive. As such players playing as Dracula are forced to turn into Dracula at night time and go hunting for blood. Blood can be obtained from killing units. Dracula has a unique skill that is unlisted in his abilities. Whilst in Dracula form, the player can press the ESC key to turn into flying bats. Bats can be used to quickly close distance between a target and can be used to freely traverse the map. A big trade off is that Dracula cannot stay in the sunlight for too long. Dracula will start to incur damage to himself for every second he is in Dracula/Bat form. As such it is essential for Dracula to turn back into a Farmer in a safe area. ''Abilities '''Transform into bats (Unique ESC skill) By pressing the escape key whilst as Dracula, you will turn into flying bats that have low hp and damage but high mobility. By pressing escape again you will turn back into Dracula. There is a 5 second cooldown. Sleep "Puts a target enemy unit to sleep for 20 seconds. A sleeping unit can be awoken by attacking it." Bite "Bites the target unit with your sharp fangs. The bite deals immediate damage and poison damage over tnme, and slows the victim's movement speed by 50% and attack rate by 25%. Also sucks blood to replenish your supply." Level 1: 100 initial damage, 30 damage every 3 seconds for 20 seconds, 100 blood gain Level 2: 150 initial damage, 40 damage every 3 second s for 40 seconds, 150 blood gain Level 3: 200 initial damage, 50 damage every 3 seconds for 60 seconds, 200 blood gain Raise Dead "Raises skeletons from corpses." Cooldown decreases with level Level 1: 2 Skeleton Warriors Level 2: 3 Skeleton Archers Level 3: 4 Skeleton Mages Vampiric Aura "Dracula and nearby friendly melee units gain hit points when they hit enemy units." Level 1: Gains 25% of attack damage as life Level 2: Gains 50% of attack damage as life Neck Bite (Ultimate learned at level 5) Dracula bites the target on the neck, infecting him with vampire blood and causing him to lose 20 hitpoints per second. When the victim dies, he will become a vampire, ready to do his master's bidding. Eclipse (Legendary) Smothers the sun, instantly turns day into night and extends the night duration for 60 seconds. Cooldown is 240 seconds." Passive: Any enemy unit killed by Dracula will be raised as a mini vampire. Strategies Strategy as evil * When discovering a farmer and his base, kill a sheep nearby to use its corpse to summon skeletons. Early game, this will be enough to kill a farm relatively quickly. When the farmer panics away, go into bat form and whittle his health down. * You will need to get some workers quickly to gather lumber so during the day you can constantly be constructing buildings to catch up. If you fall behind in building structures, other players will notice and may catch on to you. * During the day, be careful for wary scouts lingering in your base, you need a good reason to shoo them away so you can transform and kill at night. * Extended night periods benefit you greatly. Use this extra time to wreck havoc on other players Strategy versus evil * Towers are your best friend vs Dracula. Build your base tight so even with skeletons you will be able to hold strong if you have some units repairing and defending to hold until daytime. Find the evil during the day and kill him as he will most likely be behind in building an army until he is forced to run. The tower also has an upgrade which can help ground Dracula's bat form. * During the daytime, Dracula's vampires will turn into a gravestone that can be attacked. Attack the gravestone to prevent the vampire from rising at night. * Vampires are reliant on skeletons to bolster their attack. Deploy Priests upgraded with dispel to instantly destroy them. * Scouting is essential. Dracula must always turn back into a farmer or face death. Scout players and find out who Dracula is. Strategy as minion * Build near a goldmine so that you may later haunt the Goldmine. By haunting a goldmine, not only do you limit the access of it to other players, you may also use your minion to mine it. It also unlocks the tech tree further. * At night time, use your superior ghoul numbers to help your master overwhelm a player. * Gain access to build a hero, so that you can assist your master in battle. Strategy versus minion * The minion's forces will continually lose hp during the day unless they are on blighted ground. Use this to your advantage * Ghouls are easily dispatched if you have an army. Use this to assist your Hero in gaining experience.